


Of Blunderers and Fumblers

by aqd



Series: tumblr prompts [10]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clumsy Dorks, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqd/pseuds/aqd
Summary: “Yuu.” Now Kanda listens. Link never uses his first name. Or at least nearly never. The few times he called him by his first name can be counted on the fingers of one hand.“Howard,” he answers, because it seems appropriate, even though it feels weird as fuck.(Prompt: “I tried to change the duvet and I got stuck inside.”)





	Of Blunderers and Fumblers

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. I hope you like it, bakandasama.

Kanda sits at his desk, stares at the screen and wonders how the hell he’s supposed to fix the mess in front of him. His co-worker left one day before for a three weeks long vacation and left behind the most horrid mess of coding Kanda has ever seen. The code has to be finished by tomorrow and he has probably to write everything again, because fixing it is not an option.  
  
“Fucking asshole” he whispers and rubs his face. “Fuck.” Then he bucks up and starts to work.  
  
Four hours, several cups of tea and a temper tantrum later the most work is done. Kanda’s eyes are burning, his back aches and his mood is sour. He leans back with a sigh and just thinks about the pettiest way possible to get back at his co-worker when his phone vibrates.  
  
_Hello_  
  
Just a little word, but that’s already enough to lighten his mood. A message by Link.  
  
_hey. you good?_ , he texts back and examines the little picture of both of them. While his own picture is just a photo of a forest, Link uploaded a photo of them. They deadpan into the camera, looking way too serious (and undeniable handsome). Link has his arm around him and leans against Kanda. His face is a little softer, not as stern as his own. Kanda likes the photo, even though he would never admit that out loud.  
  
_To be honest I’m kind of in distress_ , Link answers quickly and Kanda starts to frown.  
  
_what’s wrong?_  
  
Link writes and writes and writes, but in the end he sends just one sentence. _It’s not that bad, but can you come home please?_  
  
Link never asks him to come home earlier and Kanda gets up, frown deepening. He has quite a lot of extra hours, so it’s no problem to leave earlier. As soon as he’s out of the door he calls Link, who answers immediately.  
  
“Hello Kanda,” he says calmly, even though his voice sounds kind of muffled.  
  
“What’s wrong?” he asks again and it’s very silent for a long moment.  
  
“It’s embarrassing,” Link answers finally and sighs. “Everything is okay, but I need your help.”  
  
“Don’t tell me you got fucking ponytail stuck in the attic hatch again.” Kanda shoots a look at his watch and walks a little faster.  
  
“Oh dear, this happened one time and I only had to call for you, because I had a heavy box in my hands and was stuck,” Link replies and Kanda hears the frown in his voice. He would never say it out loud, but it’s fun to get Link’s hackles up. He can slowly understand why Lavi loves mess with him, even though that doesn’t stop him from hating it with passion.  
  
“Okay, okay.” He steps into the tram and sits down. “You don’t want to say it. I’m there in fifteen minutes. Don’t do weird shit until then,” he says sternly and ends the call, before Link can protest.  
  
He’s already walking down their street when Link calls again.  
  
“I’m nearly home,” he greets him and fumbles for his keys.  
  
“Kanda.” Link’s voice still sounds muffled.  
  
“What?” The keys fall down and he groans annoyed.  
  
“Yuu.” Now Kanda listens. Link never uses his first name. Or at least nearly never. The few times he called him by his first name can be counted on the fingers of one hand. While saying _I love you_ for the first time, having make up sex after the worst argument they ever had and the time, when Link had appendicitis and Kanda held his hand while they waited in the waiting room of the hospital and Link was in so much pain his eyes teared up. Three times. Now four.  
  
“Howard,” he answers, because it seems appropriate, even though it feels weird as fuck.  
  
“Promise me not to laugh. It’s embarrassing. And stupid.” Link sounds sheepish. And Link never sounds sheepish. Kanda slowly goes upstairs and has no idea what he’s going to find behind their apartment door.  
  
“What the fuck have you done?” he asks with a deep frown and stops in front of the door. It’s silent for another moment.  
  
“I tried to change the duvet and I got stuck inside.”  
  
“What.” Kanda stares at the door. “You… what?” The keys fall down another time and his back creaks while picking them up. “Oh, fuck.”  
  
“I’m stuck.” Link sighs. “I lost my balance, stumbled, can’t free my legs and my hair got caught on the zipper or a button or what do I know.”  
  
“What?” Kanda repeats and opens the door. “Like… how the fuck?”  
  
“I tried to free myself and made it even worse.” He hears Link’s voice from the phone and behind the ajar bedroom door. Kanda ends the call, takes his shoes of and pauses for another second in front of the door. Then he pushes it open and snorts.  
  
A tangled mess of sheets and blankets, the only visible part of Link one foot and an arm. He hangs half off the bed, hand nearly touching the floor.  
  
“Fucking how?” he says again and steps closer. “What kind of weird shit were you doing?”  
  
“Kanda,” an annoyed voice resonates from the depths of the sheets and now he’s really laughing. Instead of helping he takes a few pics. “Kanda, I’m serious. Also I feel kind of dizzy.”  
  
“Okay, okay.” Kanda puts his phone down and examines him for a moment. “Seriously, why the fuck does shit like this always happen to you?” He moves him back on the bed and kneels down next to him. Then he tries to free at least his head, but Link groans as soon as he starts to move the sheets. “Oh, your hair. Right.”  
  
“Yes, my hair,” he answers muffled and now Kanda tries to free his legs first. He’s hopelessly tangled, but with some - not really - patience and endurance Kanda manages to free him bit by bit, until Link lies red-faced and sweaty next to him, hair still tangled in a bunch of buttons.  
  
“Can I cut the buttons off?” Kanda asks and smooths a thumb over Link’s frown. “I’ll probably pull half of your hair out if I keep going like this.”  
  
Link sighs and nods. “But don’t cut my hair off.”  
  
And, of course, Kanda does, but it’s only a thin strand, which now sticks out of Link’s wet braid. He’s sitting cross-legged and freshly showered on the bed and examines his braid with a deep frown. “At least it was only a bit,” he says after a while and looks up when Kanda flops down next to him.  
  
“Why does weird shit happen always to you?” he asks and lets Link’s braid run through his hands. His hair is always so shiny when it’s wet.  
  
“Stop exaggerating,” Link answers and lies down next to him. “I might be a little clumsy, but at least my keys never fall into a drain.”  
  
“Just only happened fucking once, because the stupid rabbit bumped into me. And I even got them back.” Kanda pinches his nose, because why not, and Link’s frown is nearly as awe-inspiring as his own.  
  
“You used Lavi’s necklace to fish them out and nearly dropped it.” Link looks at him reproachfully and Kanda shrugs.  
  
“Doesn’t matter, got them back.” Kanda doesn’t give in on principle and wraps an arm around his waist. Link starts to trace his collarbone. “And you nearly knocked over the wedding cake on my brother’s wedding.”  
  
“Only because I had to dodge, since you nearly accidentally elbowed me in the face,” Link counters. “And you nearly tripped over the flower girl.”  
  
“Yeah, because I had to get a cloth, because you spilled your wine over your pants.” Link pinches his cheek and looks with a deep frown at him.  
  
“Because you knocked the glass out of my hand.”  
  
“Filthy lies,” Kanda deadpans and rolls on top of him. “I’m graceful like a fucking gazelle.”  
  
“Kanda, I witness you hitting your head on the frame of the cellar door daily.” Link wraps his legs around his hips and brushes his thumb over his bottom lip.  
  
“Filthy lies,” Kanda repeats like there isn’t a visible bruise right under his hairline. “How dare you.”  
  
“And only yesterday you nearly tripped over your shoe.” The corners of Link’s mouth twitch. “I’m not clumsier than you.”  
  
“Unfounded rumours,” Kanda replies and then he kisses him, before Link can protest. He closes his eyes with a sigh and wraps his arms around Kanda’s neck. They stay like this for a long while and Link catches Kanda’s bottom lip between his own and a slight shiver darts over his back. Link takes advantage of the distraction and rolls them over until Kanda’s under him, but not without hitting his funny bone against the bed frame. Kanda snorts into the kiss and uses the hand in his hair to bring a few centimetres between their faces. “Don’t act like that didn’t hurt.”  
  
Link examines him and sighs. “Ow.”  
  
“Clumsy as fuck, I told you.” Kanda starts to move and Link gets off him. He disappears through the door to get him some ice, but suddenly bluster resonates. “Fuck.”  
  
“You stumbled over your shoe again, don’t you?” Link asks and Kanda answers without missing a beat.  
  
“Filthy lies.”  
  
Link snorts and places a hand over his face. “How are we still alive?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Kanda is suddenly behind him and presses an ice pack against his elbow, causing Link to gasp in surprise. He has another one in his hand and puts it on his knee. “I have no idea.”  
  
Link examines him and the bruise and his forehead and starts to laugh.  
  
And Kanda silences him with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
